A Carl Grimes Love Story ( Sequel )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In the sequel Carl is still dating Erin but something bad happens and Erin is upset and ever since it had happened she's been crying . Then Carl finds out what's wrong after she tells him about it .
1. Chapter 1-The Tradgedy

On May 2nd something really bad had happened that morning someone had shot Benjamin in the leg he lost a lot of blood and he died I was there when it happened I cried I never knew this would happen .I had tears running down my face when I seen it happen. It was the worst thing ever to see right infront of me I loved him so much it was so hard on me and I knew I would never ever get to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2-The Next Day What's Wrong ?

The next day I was sitting on Carl's bed at his house my hair was covering one of my eyes as I was crying he came in and sat beside me and he asked " Honey what's wrong? " I looked up at him and said " I just seen my brother get killed and die right in front of me yesterday I really loved him and I wished that he didn't get shot also I wish he survived." He then said " I'm sorry to hear that " He said as he hugged me and wiped away my that he said " Honey I'm always here if you need me." I had a bit of a smile on my face when I said " Okay thanks I love you,Carl." He smiled as he was still hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3-The Funeral

It was now May 4th which was the day of my brother's funeral I was scared to go but I did anyway and Carl was there with me when we got there I bent down on my hands and knees as I put some flowers down near my brother's grave I then turned to look at Carl and gave him a hug as tears were running down my face again. I tried my best not to cry but I just couldn't I felt sad that I'd never be able to see him ever again .As Carl was hugging me he rubbed my back lightly and told me that he loved me to cheer me up .


	4. Chapter 4-Seeing Beth At Ben's Funeral

We were still at the funeral and I spotted my friend Beth I walked up to her and she said to me " I'm sorry for your loss your brother was very nice to everyone even me . " I then said " Thank you Beth and thanks for coming oh and you can come over to my house if you want later also Carl is gonna be there." Beth smiled and said " Sure thing I'll be there and your welcome I know you feel sad that you've lost your brother I know how you feel I've lost my father." I then said " Thanks your a good friend and sorry to hear that Beth."She hugged me.


	5. Chapter 5-Going Back Home

Then Carl and I went back home .We then sat down on the couch and listened to music together for a bit as he had his head resting on my lap I had ran my fingers gently through his hair while he was resting his head on my lap he smiled as I did that and then I said to him " I love you Carl ." He smiled as he winked at me and said " I love you too ."


	6. Chapter 6- Sorry To Hear About Benjamin

Rick then walked in and sat beside me as Carl was on the other side of me as his father said to me "By the way I'm sorry to hear about your brother I know you miss him." I then had said " Thank you and yes I do miss him I just wish he never had got shot and I wish he was'nt dead."Rick then said  
"I know but he will always be in your heart." I then looked up at him and kind of smiled as I said "True he will."


	7. Chapter 7-Hey Spencer

Then Spencer walked in and seen me crying I was crying again he then asked " What's wrong ? " I then said " I'm upset my brother just died and I had to go to the funeral just got back . " He then asked " OMG how did he die ? " I then looked up at him and said " He got shot in the leg lost blood then died . I wish he hadn't I miss him so much . " He then gave me a hug to feel better . And Carl kissed my cheek to make me feel better too so they both tried to cheer me up .


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner At Rick's House

It was now 5:15pm I was at Rick's house with Beth , Spencer , Carol & Daryl we all were at the table sitting with Rick and Carl I smiled over at Carl then at Rick and asked Rick " Hey Rick can you pass the dinner rolls ? " He smiled as he passed them to me and I took 2 out of the basket and said " Thank you " He smiled as he said " Your welcome " Then all of us ate our dinner and enjoyed a good time together .


	9. Chapter 9-Alone In The Dark

I was now in my bedroom in the dark as I heard something I then flicked on the light and there stood my brother as a ghost once I seen him I cried as tears came streaming down my face I missed him so much . Then he put his hand on my cheek and had said " Don't tell anyone I was here." I nodded and I still cried he still looked the same as he did before he died but he was a ghost . I then sat down on my bed as he just dissapeared but I knew he would always be watching from heaven.


	10. Chapter 10-You Won't Lose Me Erin

I then looked at him with tears in my eyes as I said to Spencer " I watched my brother die I lost him and I don't want to lose you too. " I said hugging him then he said " You won't lose me your one of my best friends and I've been surviving for a long time don't you worry I'm always here if you need me I'm one of your best friends ." I then looked at him and said " Alright I believe you and I'm happy that I won't lose you your a great friend, Spencer." He smiled as he said " And you are too which I've already told you so anyways get some rest okay hun you look a little tired." I nodded and fell asleep as he kissed my cheek then he left to go downstairs but he was still in the same house though.


	11. Chap 11-Hangin Out With Spencer And Carl

I then woke up and went downstairs to the living room and took a seat next to my Boyfriend and Spencer as Beth was across from us I asked Spencer " So what's up?" He smiled as he said " Nothing ?" I smiled back as I had said " Same just got up " He had smiled sweetly as he gave me a hug and asked " How did you sleep? " I replied " I slept pretty good thanks." He smiled as he said " That's good." I nodded as I kissed Carl's cheek.


	12. Chapter 12-Getting Almost Attacked

We were now outside and a few minutes later a zombie appeared right behind me it was going to bite me so I moved out of the way as something hit it and it fell down and got squished I looked around to see who did that and it was Spencer . I then said to him " Phew ...,Spencer thank you for saving my life " He smiled as he said " Your welcome it's a good thing you didn't get attacked by that zombie and it's a good thing you didn't get bit." I nodded and said "Yes it is a good thing " I said as I hugged him .We then went to where Carl was and Spencer said to him " Your girlfriend almost got attacked and bit by a zombie but she's safe I saved her and she's right here ." Carl then said " Alright that's good and thank you for saving her "He then said " No problem Carl."


	13. Chapter 13-Saving Her Life

I was walking down the trails in the forest someone then had grabbed me by the arm and held me against them the man had said " I'm gonna kill you now." I was struggling to get free and I had screamed just then Daryl had found me nobody except me knew Daryl was my cousin well maybe my brother had knew about that he was so then Daryl had said " Oh no you won't not if I save her first you won't! Let her go now !" He then had said " Very well." He had then released me and I ran to Daryl and hugged him as I said " Thank you for saving me .You are an awesome cousin, Daryl." He then said " Your welcome and I think you are too Erin." I had smiled.


	14. Ch14- Takin Her Back To Carl And Spencer

Daryl had walked with me down the lane I had asked "Daryl where are you taking me to?" He had then answered " I'mma takin you back to Carl and Spencer they are at the house you should be safe there and try to stay out of trouble I don't want ya hurt or worse then that and I do love ya Erin" I smiled as I said "Okay and love you too and will do." He then had taken me back to them and said to Carl and Spencer ," Make sure she stays out of trouble some guy almost killed her earlier good thing I saved her ." Carl and Spencer nodded as they both said " Will do." Daryl had then sat down beside his cousin on the grass.


	15. Chap 15- Daryl You Are An Awesome Cousin

I looked over at Daryl as we were sitting on the grass and I said " Hey Daryl." He then asked "Yeah?" I then spoke again as I said " Daryl you are an awesome cousin." He smiled back at me and said " And you are an awesome cousin too and love ya ." He had said as he kissed my forehead and I smiled as he did . I then asked " So how have you been?and love you too." He had then answered and said " I've been doing pretty good actually." I smiled when I replied " That's good to hear."


End file.
